Sebevrah
by SallyPejr
Summary: Sebastian má za sebou dost těžké období, když se nastěhuje k Jimovi. Ovšem ani změna adresy nemusí znamenat změnu k lepšímu. Sebastian Moran, Jim Moriarty a Molly Hooperová, všichni kolem dvaceti let.


_Původním záměrem bylo napsat nějaké to letní zamilované story... Se to nějak zvrhlo... Hodně se to zvrhlo... Možná bych se měla léčit, ale na to nejsou finance..._

* * *

Kap.

V ložnici je tma. Jen skrz okno dovnitř proniká trocha měsíčního světa.

Kap.

Do tmavé kalužinky na světlé zemi spadne další kapka.

Sebastian leží napříč postele. Jedna ruka mu visí nad malou louží, druhá leží podél těla.

Kap.

Pozoruje, jak se hladina kalužiny krátce rozvlnila, ale nevnímá to. Přemýšlí nad posledními týdny, které ho dovedli až sem. Na toto místo v tento čas.

Kap.

Na začátku měl přítele. Tomas byl nezodpovědný a nespolehlivý, ale stejně se do něj Sebastian zamiloval. Jenže pak se Tomas zabil při jízdě na motorce, když se vracel z jednoho mejdanu spolu se svou známostí na jednu noc.

Jako by nestačilo tohle, sešli se na Thomasově pohřbu všichni jeho milenci. Sebastian si myslel, že pro Tomase něco znamenal, ale byl jen jedním z mnoha.

Tak zostuzeně a zraněně si Sebastian nikdy před tím nepřipadal. Upadl do depresí a bylo to s ním čím dál horší. Všechno mu připomínalo Tomase.

Kap.

Pak se přestěhoval sem - našel si společný podnájem s jedním studentem filosofie.

Jim je o rok mladší a Sebastianovi se docela líbí, i když ví, že si s Jimem nikdy nezačne. Často ho totiž navštěvuje Molly, což je velice hezká a velice příjemná dívka. No, spíš mladá žena. Sebastian je nikdy neviděl, že by se líbali nebo něco podobného, ale dle věčného objímání a obskakování je mu jasné, že ti dva k sobě mají mnohem blíž, než normálně kamarádi mívají.

Sebastian by ji rád nesnášel, aby si mohl představovat, že dá Jim přednost jemu před ní, ale i z těch několika chvil, které strávil v její společnosti, mu je jasné, že je Molly opravdu fajn holka.

Kap.

S Jimem se sblížil aspoň jako kamarád. Když je Jim doma, často si spolu povídají nebo jen sedí vedle sebe na gauči a sledují televizi, kterou Jim často kritizuje. S Jimem se Sebastian cítí spokojeně a vlastně skoro šťastně.

Jenže když je Jim pryč, znovu upadá do depresí. A začne uvažovat o sebevraždě.

Plesk.

Sebastian znovu otevře oči.

Nevědomky trochu posunul rukou a kapky krve teď padají mimo tmavou kalužinu.

Znovu oči zavře.

Chce se mu spát. Chce se mu brečet. Chce se mu umřít. Připadá si nepotřebný a opuštěný.

Je to pravda, nikdo ho nepotřebuje. Ani Jim, kterého měl za přítele. Možná mu bude Sebastian chybět, ale ne dlouho. Molly mu pomůže a nový spolubydlící taky. Ale i tak je Jim jediný.

Plesk.

Rodina se ho zřekla, protože se všude rozneslo, že sportovní hvězda Sebastian Moran je na chlapečky. Bylo to celkově dost ošklivé, aby si byl jistý, že s ním nejspíš už nikdy nebudou v kontaktu.

Plesk.

Je samotář a vždycky měl málo přátel a ještě míň od té doby, co se provalila jeho orientace. Nikoho z nich by neoznačil jako dobrého kamaráda. Od pohřbu není v kontaktu ani s nimi.

Měl jen toho zrádce Tomase.

Plesk.

Najednou ho napadne, že všichni sebevrazi nechávají dopis, kde vysvětlují, proč se zabili, ale on nenapsal nic. Ovšem není důvod k tomu, aby si teď dělal starosti. Není komu psát, leda tak policajtům a hrobníkovi.

Plesk.

Tentokrát se zvuk ozval z větší dálky. To nevadí. To je v pořádku.

Kap.

Zajímalo by ho, jak dlouho bude trvat, než ho najdou.

Jim před dvěma dny odjel pryč a sám říkal, že neví, kdy se vrátí. Tvrdil, že jede za rodinou, ale vyzvedávala ho Molly a prohlašovala, že se těší na společný týden. Jeho spolubydlící mu nestál ani za to, aby mu řekl pravdu.

Jim ještě ani neodjel a Sebastiana už zase začali pronásledovat černé myšlenky, smutek a deprese. A vše se zhoršovalo natolik, až to vyvrcholilo touto situací.

Kap.

Promočená látka ho studí na ruce ležící vedle něj, ale je to, jako by byla v jiné galaxii.

Je mu to jedno.

Ví, že usíná a to je dobře. Usne a už se neprobudí. Už ho nebude nic trápit.

- - o - -

Nad Sebastianem je světlo. Podívá se na něj, ale světlo je silné a bodá ho do očí. Nespokojeně se zamračí a položí si přes oči ruku.

Zajímavé, má na zápěstí bílou látku. I když – Zas tak moc zajímavé to není. Je mu to spíš jedno.

„To je dost, že jsi vzhůru, Sebastiane. Otevři oči, ty blboune."

Někdo na něj mluví. Nějaká holka. Zná ji. Molly. Určitě je to Molly.

Pootevře oči a zpod ruky se podívá ve směru, odkud slyší hlas.

Na židli vedle něj doopravdy sedí Molly.

„Konečně jsi vzhůru." usměje se mladá žena šťastně.

„Kde to jsem? A co tu děláš?" diví se Sebastian a opatrně se rozhlédne.

„Seš v nemocnici, jestli to nepoznáš. Co tě to napadlo? Podřezat si zápěstí!" mračí se Molly rozčíleně.

Sebastian se trochu zamračí, ale neodpovídá. Místo toho se otočí na bok, zády ke své návštěvě. Nechce o tom mluvit.

Ovšem Molly se nedá jen tak zastavit.

„To byla pěkná blbost, co jsi udělal. Bráchu málem trefilo, když jsme tě tam našli. Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptá se Molly ustaraně.

„Co je tobě nebo tvýmu bráchovi do toho?" zahučí Sebastian nespokojeně.

„Myslím, že je nám do toho dost, když s tebou brácha bydlí." hádá se Molly. „Seděl tady celou dobu jako stráž a bál se odejít, protože byl přesvědčený, že se ti něco stane, sotva se na krok vzdálí."

Sebastian se konečně vzpamatuje z překvapení a otočí se na záda, aby se mohl podívat Molly do tváře.

„Jim není tvůj brácha. Jmenujete se jinak." řekne Sebastian podezíravě.

„Jim je v naší rodině v pěstounský péči. Nebo byl, než měl osmnáct, takže to je, jako by byl můj brácha." vysvětluje Molly s ledabylým mávnutím ruky.

„Já myslel- Myslel jsem, že spolu chodíte." hlesne Sebastian ohromeně.

„Ty seš praštěnej." zachichotá se Molly, než trochu zvážní a pustí se do vysvětlování.

„Když nepočítám tu skoro příbuznost, tak dává Jim přednost klukům." řekne Molly klidně. „Abys věděl, naštvalo mě, že ty taky. Dost se mi totiž líbíš."

„Jak můžeš vědět, že já-" začne Sebastian, ale nedostane se k dokončení věty, protože se otevřou dveře pokoje a dovnitř vejde Jim v doprovodu doktora.

„Tak už jste vzhůru." zkonstatuje doktor, ale Sebastian ho neposlouchá. Místo toho s obavami a nejistotou hledí na hubeného tmavovlasého chlápka vedle něj.

„Když dovolíte, návštěvy pro dnešek končí." obrátí se doktor na Molly a Jima. „Můžete přijít zase zítra."

- - o - -

A druhý den opravdu přišli. A ty následující také, i když Sebastian netušil proč.

Dva skoro-sourozenci za ním nepřestali chodit, ani když ho přesunuli na psychiatrické oddělení, kde skončí každý, kdo se neúspěšně pokusí o sebevraždu a dostane se do ruk lékařům. Tam jsou sice návštěvy omezené, ale sotva je povolili, Jim a Molly se zase objevili. A hlavně Jim. Molly hodně povídala o různých hloupostech, aby Sebastiana rozptýlila, Jim převážně mlčel, ale to nevadilo.

Ani jedno z toho Sebastianovi nevadilo.

- - o - -

„Vítej doma." prohlásí Jim, když otevře dveře a vejde do bytu. Trochu nejistě ho následuje Sebastian a za ním skoro poskakuje Molly.

Dnes Sebastiana konečně propustili z nemocnice, i když mu doporučili, aby i nadále navštěvoval psychoterapeuta.

„Zatím si sedni, uvařím ti čaj." řekne Molly a přistrčí Sebastiana ke gauči. „Můžeš si zatím prohlídnout fotky." dodá, než vyrazí do kuchyňky.

„Jaké fotky?" nechápe Sebastian, ale poslušně si sedne na gauč.

Jim jen protočí oči, vytáhne z knihovny malou hromádku fotografií a podá je Sebastianovi

„Ježiši Kriste, kdes to vzala?!" zeptá se Sebastian z části ohromeně, z části vyděšeně, když se na hromádku podívá. Všechno to jsou jeho třídní fotky ze základní školy a ze střední.

„Od Janette!" nahlásí Molly z kuchyně, ale vzápětí přiběhne do obýváku a sedne si na gauč mezi ně.

„Tady ta v těch růžových šatech." ukáže Molly na jednu holku z fotky. „To je Janette. Bydlíme spolu na koleji. Probírali jsme spolu staré fotky a já tě na nich poznala." vysvětluje Molly.

„To od Janette vím, že seš na kluky, a abys věděl, tak mě to dost naštvalo." zamračí se Molly na nechápavého Sebastiana. „Konečně najdu hezkého, milého a svobodného kluka a brácha má u něj větší šanci než já. To není fér." povídá Molly uraženě a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Hele, nechtěla jsi vařit čaj?" zeptá se jí Jim trochu rozčíleně. „Konvice už dávno vypla."

„Jo, vlastně." vyhrkne Molly a zmizí.

Sebastian si zhluboka povzdechne a promne si obličej.

„Jestli máš chuť ji uškrtit, tak se nemusíš namáhat. Udělám to já." řekne Jim trochu unaveně, sotva je Molly z doslechu.

„To bude dobrý." mávne Sebastian rukou. „Jsme jen utahaný. Radši si půjdu lehnout." dodá a postaví se.

„To bude trochu problém." řekne Jim nejistě. „Ty nějak nemáš kam si jít lehnout."

„Jak to myslíš?" nechápe Sebastian. „Vždyť tu mám ložnici."

„Ložnici ano, ale nemáš tam postel." vysvětluje Jim neochotně.

„Kde mám postel?" zeptá se Sebastian už trochu rozčíleně.

„Na smetišti." odpoví mu Molly, která v rukách nese tři kouřící hrnky. „Bráchu jednou chytl amok, když jsi ležel v nemocnici a totálně ji rozflákal. Postel, matraci, peřinu, všechno. Něco takového jsem neviděla od doby, co se nám Powers posmíval, blbec."

„Deku a polštář jsem ti už koupil nové." řekne Jim na svou obranu.

„Tys to všechno zničil?" podívá se Sebastian na Jima, co je o hlavu menší než on. „Jak se ti to proboha podařilo?"

„Já ani nevím." pokrčí Jim rameny. „Byl jsem naštvaný."

„Stejně svoji postel nepotřebuješ." vloží se do rozhovoru Molly. „Brácha má letiště, můžeš spát s ním."

„Molly!" okřikne ji Jim naštvaně.

„Hele, stejně si chcete začít jeden s druhým. Já si u vás neškrknu, tak vám aspoň pomůžu." brání se Molly.

„Ještě chvíli pomáhej a vyhodím se odsud." varuje ji Jim.

„Já tě mám taky ráda." usměje se Molly vesele a sedne si vedle něj.

Sebastian jen nechápavě zavrtí hlavou a zase si sedne. Třeba tohle jednou pochopí. A když ne, tak si snad zvykne.


End file.
